


The Brood Returns

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When strange things begin to occur, guess who returns.
Kudos: 1





	The Brood Returns

"Seth, I don't understand what are you saying about me beating you up in the dark and then you are covered in blood." Kane spoke to Seth Rollins, his face crumpled knowing that Kane might be lying, "I think it was the Brood who do it."

* * *

Two to Three Weeks Later

* * *

"NO SIGNS OF THE BROOD YET! BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Seth growled, "THE BROOD WILL LOOK LIKE THEY HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Then the lights begin to flicker, then the whole stadium was plunged into darkness.

_**Oh, oh yeah, oh,no, get ready, ready.** _

Then the crowd start to scream in amaze as three men were standing there, menacingly at the entrance.

Gangrel, Edge and Christian.

"WHAT!?" Michael Cole screamed, "OH MY GOD!? IS IT REALLY....? IT IS!!!!!! IT'S THE BROOD!!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is dream match you wanted for many years.


End file.
